1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gates. More specifically, the invention relates to a two-section pet gate having a vertically slidable upper section and a stationary lower section for controlling the union and separation of a female dog and her puppies during the weaning period.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various gates, but none discloses the two-section gate of the present invention placed in a doorway. There is a need for separation of an economical gate into sections to permit the selective separation of a female dog from her puppies during the weaning period. The relevant art of interest will be discussed in the perceived order of relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,878 issued on Jan. 16, 1962, to Vincent J. Kallal describes an automatic hog gate which will permit movement in one direction or both directions through the gate or prevent movement in either direction through the gate. The upper gate portion has intermediate sleeves and flanged upstanding members support vertical tubular bars ending in rubber extensions and telescopes into the lower gate portion's tubular side members. The gate can pivot in and out on brackets on the fence posts holding the gate. A bottom lock bar hinged on one side to a fence post is provided. The hog gate is distinguishable for its bottom rubber members and swinging gate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,954 issued on Feb. 16, 1993, to Richard L. Waddle, Sr. describes a pet portal device for use with a sliding door kept ajar and mounted on a sliding door frame to permit opening by hinges with a bottom portal for a pet. The pet portal device is distinguishable for its limitation to a sliding door enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,218 issued on Aug. 28, 1998, to Matthew W. Holland describes an adjustable and removable safety gate mounted to the jambs of a doorway. A gate portion has horizontal telescopic tubular members and two L-shaped brackets or hooks on the left side which are inserted in sleeves positioned on the left side door jamb mount. The gate portion has a mesh screen. The door jamb mounts have a telescopic and horizontal bottom tube joining them and outside mounting knobs at their top regions pivoting in circular disks mounted on the door jambs to enable pivoting of the assembly. The safety gate is distinguishable for its pivoting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,732 issued on Mar. 14, 1995, to Finn Andersen describes a removable metal safety barrier for positioning between two walls by barrier securing means or flat-headed bolts on the four ends of the barrier. An inverted T-shaped frame supports a lockable gate with vertical bars. The removable gate is distinguishable for its conventional gate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,791 issued on Jul. 7, 1987, to Donald A. Larson et al. describes a child/pet adjustable stairwell gate comprising two sliding gate sections, wherein one gate section is hung on a wall having two U-shaped plastic brackets holding a pair of rubber bumpers on one vertical edge. The other gate section is similarly hung on another post of a wrought iron railing by a pair of brackets and bumpers. The sliding gate is distinguishable for its horizontal folding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,109 issued on Feb. 25, 1986, to Edward T. Nixon describes an animal separator gate which allows quick separation of animals by both height and width. An inverted U-shaped tubular metal frame is welded to a channel beam base. The large animal gate has a bottom section which has wide vertical bars while the smaller gate has one horizontal bar. The large door pivots on the frame while the small door pivots on the large door. For selective passage of small animals, the large door is pivoted open. The animal separator gate is distinguishable for its pivoting gates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,359 issued on Jan. 21, 1975, to Robert Pals describes a hog sorter gate device which is placed between fence posts and utilizes a crankshaft mechanism to permit only one-way swinging of a rectangular door. A pair of upright bars are adjustable in width for selective passage by size. The hog sorter gate device is distinguishable for its swinging rectangular door and expandable opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,438 issued on Mar. 16, 1915, to Joseph R. Carr describes a main swinging gate in a frame with a side door having a smaller gate raised by a rope and pulley system. The lift gate is distinguishable for its required pulley system.
British Patent Application No. 2,110,296 published on Jun. 15, 1983, for Arthur M. Hawkins et al. describes a tubular metal gate made from welded tubular metal bars suspended and rotatable on a tubular post containing the counterweight attached by a line to the gate. The gate is distinguishable for its swinging aspect.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed. Thus, a adjustable puppy gate solving the aforementioned problems is desired.